Het Huis Anubis En De Vijf Van Het Magische Zwaard
Het Huis Anubis En De Vijf Van Het Magische Zwaard (literally meaning "The House of Anubis and the Five of the Magic Sword) is the spin-off of the show, Het Huis Anubis, but with a whole new cast and plot. There are no traces of the previous residents or the cast from the original series in this spin-off, although this new cast did make a cameo appearance in the last Anubis film: Anubis and the return of Sibuna! The house that was used in the original series could not be used for this spinoff, because Studio 100 was using it to film Das Haus Anubis, the German version of Het Huis Anubis, so they used a replica of the initial house instead. View the Gallery. Story and plot Season 1 Five teenagers are invited to the House of Anubis. Each has their own hypersensitive sense that they have to surpress to be able to live like a normal person. According to Merlin's prophecy, they have to work develop their senses and work together to unravel the mystery of the Dark Druids, and ultimately, defeat them to protect the Magical Sword - which is, indeed, the legendary Excalibur. All five residents of the House of Anubis have a special sense. They try to surpress it and hide it from the outside world. Merlin prophesied they birth, but also said that they have to develop their sense to be able to defeat the Dark Druids, who want to use their special sense to revive one of the Dark Druids. Season 2 It is a month after the last ritual, and the Dark Druids seems to have disappeared from Anubis, but there's more to what they have faced. There is great risk without the inhabitants of the Anubis house to know that, the evil Morgana le Fey wants the sword of King Arthur get hold of and get powers from it.Merlin warns the five, that they must regain their senses and develop them because only the five can defeat Morgana. But Morgana is closer to her goal than anyone suspects of her.Thomas, the newcomer in Anubis, is held by Morgana to drive the fifth apart and ensure they do not regain their senses.Then soon, returns to the real world and get hold of the sword. Cast Sterre de Wit Actress: Jennifer Welts Sterre's sense is touch. When she touches someone or something, she can feel whether it is good or bad. For example, when the headmaster of her school touched her hand, it suddenly covered itself in icicles, meaning that the headmaster is 'bad'. She is very afraid of this power and is heard saying multiple times that she just wants to be normal. To surpress it, she wears gloves. When she goes outside, she wears a double pair of gloves. She has never learnt from her parents how to deal with her emotions. She talks to her plushie, a cat named Mouse. Sterre does not stand out, is very sensitive, a bookworm, intelligent and rather introverted - she is very shy. She values her mother's opinion a lot, trying to make friends with Anastacia even though it seemed impossible - only because her mother had said that she should make more friends. She fancies Raphael, and does't know that Pim, who is only a friend to her, has a crush on her. She doesn't know that being in Pim's presence all the time made Raphael think that she liked Pim, and not him. Pim Versteeg Actor: Alex Molenaar Pim's sense is smell. To surpress it, he has to use a lot of deodorant from time to time. If he doesn't, he will faint or nearly faint from all the scents around him. He acts like a detective, sneaking around and using his voice recorder to record anything that might come in handy later. He has a crush on Sterre, but doesn't tell her - he knows that she likes Raphael. Raphael Salamons Actor: Roel Dirven Raphael's sense is hearing. To surpress it, he wears a headphone. When his mother died, Raphael traveled all over the world with his father, who is a trumpeter. He grew up with music, and is very mature for his age. He is extremely good at playing the piano, but is only allowed to play classical music. His father believes that modern music like pop will ruin Raphael's sensitive ears. He fancies Sterre, but when he hears about her and Pim always being together, he becomes unsure about his feelings for her. Just like her, he is rather shy, so up until now, they never told each other about their feelings. Marcel Keizer Actor: Juliann Ubbergen Marcel's sense is taste. When he eats, he can see whatever happened to the food. To surpress these visions, he puts sambal on everything. He is an entertainer, and hard to miss. He is also rather crude, impudent and not very smart. He has a very vivid imagination, talking to trees and accusing them of following him (he has practically no sense of direction). His imagination gets the better of him and he is oblivious to the whole Dark Druid mystery. Instead he thinks Sterre is a witch who turns schoolmates into toads. He also believes that Sterre lured Pim to the dark side, and that the headmaster is in on it. He has a crush on Anastacia, and does not seem to notice that she doesn't like him at all, trying to impress her at every possible opportunity. He may be crude, but sometimes, he hits the nail right on the head. Anastacia van Emeryck-Reehorst Actress: Sanne-Samina Hanssen Anastacia's sense is sight. Whenever she takes her sunglasses off, the flashes and movements around her will make her very dizzy. She uses many different eye drops, calling this her 'Eye Ritual' for which she needs a dimmed red light. She has a huge list of rules about her eyes - she is often seen franctically repeating a rule and its respective number. Anastacia's family are nobles. She wears a double name, a fact she is very proud of. Her parents are very wealthy and Anastacia always got what she wanted. She has never had much friends, since she never went to school but was homeschooled instead. She treats everyone around her like they are her personal maids. She has little contact with the people around her and comes off as arrogant. She's an ice queen, vain, a perfectionist, spoiled, incomprehensible and depreciatory. She has no sense of humor whatsoever. Anastacia doesn't really care much about her room-mate Sterre, calling her 'you there' - although they do share a few moments which could be discribed as 'friendly'. The only person whose name she knows is Raphael. She is convinced that Raphael, like every other boy (according to her), is in love with her. Basically, she's in love with the idea of him loving her. It is unkown why parents that spoiled their girl ever sent Anastacia to the House of Anubis, but the current owners (Arlene and Kai) probably told them that they could take away the 'problem' with her eyes like they did with the other new residents of the house. Opening Songs Season 1: De Vijf Zintuigen (The Five Senses) Lyrics translation by Myrtiane. Anastacia: Look through my eyes, because I see, I see what you cannot. Pim: Smell with my nose and you will be reborn. Sterre: Feel with my fingers and you'll know whatever occured here. Marcel: Taste with my mouth and you will find... Raphael: Listen with my ears and you will win! All: Feel, see, smell, taste and listen, and you'll overcome evil. That is what Merlin phrophesied. Feel, see, smell, taste and listen, beware of betrayal. This world is only an illusion. It will mislead you, keep you small. Nothing is what it seems. Anubis! Sterre: I feel different, there's no one who can understand me. I am alone, no one's by my side. Am I that stupid, because I don't get it sometimes. Will no one listen to me? '' '''Emily:' Sterre! Sterre: Will this nightmare ever end? All: Feel, see, smell, taste and listen, and you'll overcome evil. That is what Merlin phrophesied. Feel, see, smell, taste and listen, beware of betrayal. This world is only an illusion. Don't be misled, keep low. Nothing is what it seems. Anubis! Sterre: When someone is different, they are unique. Do not judge until you know someone. Even if you act weird or if you seem different, I still want to know who you are! All: Feel, see, smell, taste and listen, and you'll overcome evil. That is what Merlin phrophesied. Feel, see, smell, taste and listen, beware of betrayal. This world is only an illusion. Don't be misled, keep low. Nothing is what it seems. Anubis! Theatershows *Het Mysterie van het Verborgen Symbool (The Mystery of the Hidden Symbol) Specials Anubis: The Five and the Wrath of Balor (Anubis: De Vijf en de Toorn van Balor) is a 40-minute special of Nickelodeon and Studio 100. The special was aired for the first time on September 5th, 2010. The recordings in the museum took place in the Provincial Archaeological Museum in Velzeke. Story The five occupants of the Anubis House visits a museum, where Anastacia sees a torque, a Celtic ornament, but when Anastacia was wearing it, it was really fit and can't remove it so she asks her friends for help. When the five are all in contact with the torque they were flashed back in time and ends up in a conflict between the ruler Balor Ward and the boy, who is destined to be king. Merchandise ' ' House of Anubis: The Dark Fight (Het Huis Anubis: De Donkere Strijd) is a game, is the first DS game based around the new inhabitants of Anubis from the TV series,Het Huis Anubis en de Vijf van het Magische Zwaard.It was released on January 01, 2011. Story When the 'Five' in the middle of the night wakes up in a locked house, they notice that they are not alone. Strange creatures have invaded their home, as a man searches for a mysterious object and Emily begs for help. Pim, Marcel, Raphael, Anastacia and Sterre join forces to find out what's going on, but it soon turns out that friendship alone will not help them to bring the day to fruition. Features * Stop Kai's sinister plan to revive his brother. * Exciting action and discovery * 5 playable characters (Pim, Raphael, Sterre, Anastacia and Marcel) * Develop your strength, solve puzzles and defeat the Dark Druids before time runs out. DVDs imageer.jpg imagetttt.jpg imagellll.jpg image123l.jpg Links to sites *http://anubisendestrijdomhetzwaard.webs.com/ - Website all about the show and the episodes made by fgavandenberg﻿ *https://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Het_Huis_Anubis_en_de_Vijf_van_het_Magische_Zwaard - wiki that serves the info of the characters (in Dutch) *http://www.studio100fan.eu/encyclopedie/Het_Huis_Anubis_en_de_Vijf_van_het_Magische_Zwaard - Website that also gives info about the spinoff and the original series, Het Huis Anubis (since it was owned by Studio 100) Category:Het Huis Anubis En De Vijf Van Het Magische Zwaard Category:Het Huis Anubis